


You Should Have Let Me Go

by Descobae



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descobae/pseuds/Descobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall struggles to cope with what he did to his friends, family, and Monte D'or.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter if anyone reads this.

"Are you alright in there, Master Randall?" Henry whispered, almost inaudibly through the bathroom door. Randall had been in there for thirty seven minutes and Angela had started to complain. "Miss Angela would really like you to speed up a little bit." Henry muttered, a little louder this time. Still no answer. Henry bit his lip. He always did that when he was worried, especially when he had to lie to Mr Ascot about where Randall had disappeared to.

Angela had gotten impatient by this time and had stormed up to the door. Why on earth was he taking so long?  
"Randall, if you do not open this door right now I swear I will break it down." Angela growled.

Henry winced, it had always scared him when she was even the slightest bit angry, but then he stopped..."Please Miss Angela, listen," Henry whispered, "Can you hear that?" Henry had his ear up against the mahogany oak door and his finger against his lips. He gasped ever so slightly as he heard the faint whimpers of his love. "Master Randall please just open the door."

Angela gapsed, her hand covering her mouth. She grabbed Henry by his suit jacket, the one she had got him for his 24th birthday, she knew how much he hated crinkles in his clothes but he didn't notice. Henry was far too engrossed in whatever was happening behind that door. "Henry, what's wrong with him? Please get him out, please." Angela begged, tears falling down her face. She'd never seen Randall like this. He'd never shut himself away from the world, only when he didn't want his father to see his discoveries...and his best friends climbing through the window.

"Randall please I..." The door lock clicked, Angela reached out for her friend turned boyfriend's hand. She was scared. This was different to when her brother left, when Randall left, hell even when the police came to find out who was behind the mask, she was terrified to find out what was behind that door.


	2. Chapter 2

Randall sighed. It had been six years since his magician act ended and he got his beloved partners back, surely he should be delighted...why wasn't he happy? The ex-Masked Gentleman glanced down at his ruby red wrists, tears spilled down his face as he brought the razor down across his arm again. He winced as the alarmingly cold metal grazed his skin. It hurt like hell but he knew he deserved this, for each travesty he brought upon innocent civilians there was one slit, and for each time he brought heartache to the ones he loved there was the word 'SORRY' scrawled across his thigh. Each time he wrote the word he remembered Angela sobbing as he walked away to find the Akbadain Ruins, Hershel's spine-chilling scream while he watched his best friend fall to his death, Henry's face when he noticed his entire city in ruins. It all came back to him. How could he do this to them? Even Dalston was visibly changed by each of Randall's shocks. He had only realised how many marks there were on his tanned skin when his vision turned blurry and his world grew dark. 

"Randy please!" Angela bawled, feebly hitting her fists against the bathroom door. Her strength had nearly run out, but she had to carry on. Randall awoke to the sound of the two people he loved more than life itself crying and screaming. 

"N...no," Randall muttered, he hadn't regained his composure back yet however he reached up with the last bit of strength he had in him and unlocked the door that was keeping his loves out. "I...sorry." he whispered as the door swung open. Henry gasped and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his suit before rushing into the bathroom alongside Angela. 

"RANDY!" Angela screamed, her voice turning hoarse at the sight of her partner covered in blood on the bathroom floor. She quickly dropped to her knees, not caring one bit about the pain in her legs from the collision. "R...Randall...please darling." She whimpered, looking up at Henry as she reached for Randall's cold whitened hand. "Please stay with us" she spoke between sobs. Henry bent down to Angela's level, pushing Randall's fluffy, ginger hair out of his eyes. He would gaze into them whenever he got the chance, he especially loved it when Randall had just woken up, all grumpy and still half asleep. That was the best time to look into his eyes because he hadn't remembered to grab his glasses yet, Henry wished he wouldn't insist on wearing them. 

"A...Angie...H...Hen...Henry," Randall whined, staring at them both in admiration. "I'm s...sorr-"

"No Master Randall, please don't apologise." Henry grinned, he was so damn relieved. He tried to scoop Randall up in his arms but failed miserably. Angela giggled slightly at the sight of her two boyfriends, she brought them both into her arms and kissed them gently. They all sat on the linoleum floor together and holding each other Henry and Angela occasionally kissing each one of Randall's cuts and scars.

"We love you Randall, we really do." Angela whispered into his temple, before kissing it gently.  


End file.
